


Little

by kryptonitekaspar



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mpreg, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:10:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9386723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonitekaspar/pseuds/kryptonitekaspar
Summary: Niall Horan had it rough. From being sold at a young age and then being everyone's toy. It just seemed like he needed that little hope that everything's going to be okayWhen he is sold to a very successful business man, Harry Styles, he feels like there is that little bit of hope he's been wanting. But when a few bumps come along their way, will they be able to stop what obstacles come their way or will Niall be forced to go back to the life he was in the first place





	1. 00

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fic on here so please bare with me. I usually post on wattpad until my friend suggested I come on here. So I am moving this story and another completed story on here and hopefully more soon! Please do enjoy!

Niall shivered sitting in his cage completely naked and exposed. He tried changing positions to see if could warm himself up, but nothing would work. He laid his back against it and gave up letting him shake continuously.

His heart leaped when the door opened. Niall looked over to the door and saw a couple men walk over. They stopped in front of Niall's cage and shone a flashlight in the cage. Which caused Niall to squint his eyes due to the lack of light.

"This boy might be the one." The one man said. He examined Niall for a second before looking to the worker he walked in with "What's his flaws."

"We aren't too sure on his mental state. We've had some complaints of him being too immature." The other man explained. The other man thought for a bit before he spoke.

"Let me see him out of his cage." He said. The other man opened the cage and pulled Niall out. It took him a while to get balanced being seated for so long. Eventually he stood up straight and started at the man who observed him.

"He's quite small isn't he?" He pointed out "But that's alright... I'm sure the master won't mind." He said with a shrug

"So you'll take him?" The guy next to Niall asked

"Yes, how much?" He asked

"A thousand." He said. The man pulled out a checkbook and scribbled on it. He ripped the check out and gave it to the other guy. "Pleasure doing business with ya."

The man who signed the check took a hold of Niall's arm and dragged him out. Niall was once again sold as an item.


	2. 01

Niall stood there in the living room where he was told to sit. He kept his head down and fiddled with his calloused hands. The man who bought him walked in the room and threw a pile of clothes.

"Here, Master Styles will be home soon and seeing a naked man in his house wouldn't be a good idea." He said. Niall nodded and stood up to go get changed. "And my name is Marcus by the way. If you need anything, just let me know." He said.

Niall nodded dismissing Marcus and Niall began to dress. Niall was dressed in an oversized t shirt and what was supposed to be skinny jeans. Of course being him a lot of clothing was oversized.

He then decided he would just sit there until he was told otherwise. He glanced around the room. It was bigger than normal, normally the people who bought him were not as rich as this.

He looked around realizing it was awkward just sitting there. So he hesitantly got up and went to look around. Hopefully no one would care.

The house was huge, he felt like he was going in circles. Even though the house was fairly big he felt it wasn't enough space. Niall was eventually lost and hadn't a clue where he was.

He eventually gave up and just decided to wonder around until someone would find him. He looked to the wall on his right and he saw a painting. He observed it and smiled, it was kind of cute.

Niall was a very observant boy, something he normally could do was analyze the person who bought him and found out who they were. Of course everyone thought it was odd. So eventually he kept it to himself.

"Who are you." A deep husky voice said causing Niall to jump. He looked over and saw a boy his age, maybe older. His long curly hair seemed to fall perfectly and his eyes were the most vibrant green he ever seen.

"Uh-uh I'm Niall.." He said. The man walked over to Niall and observed him.

"Come with me." He said grabbing his wrist. Niall began to panic, he felt as if he did something wrong and now he was gonna get in trouble

"Alexander!" He shouted. Niall looked to his feet in shame.

"Yes sir?" Niall looked up. Alexander was the man who bought him. He glanced to the man who had a hold of his wrist. That must of been his owner. He couldn't help but stare at the boy in awe.

"Who is this?" He asked pulling Niall up to view.

"He's your personal slave now sir, your father requested that you have one since your birthday is not too long now." He informed. Harry sighed and looked over to Niall before back to Alexander

"You can tell him I don't wanna be part of his stupid little slave trade." Harry said. Niall felt the need to dissapear and just not want to be there anymore. So he looked down at his feet remaining silent.

"Mr. Styles I'm sorry to tell you this but the boy has to stay here for 6 months at least. That's how long the contract was issued." Alexander informed. Harry stared at Alexander and sighed. He glanced back to Niall and gave a nod.

"You're excused." He said to Alexander. The butler nodded leaving the two alone. Niall was going to sneak away until he realized Harry still had a grip on his small wrist. He cleared his throat hoping Harry didn't forget that he still had a grip on his wrist.

Harry let go and looked back to Niall. Niall felt slight intimidation from Harry, his green eyes were very stern. "Did he show you where you'll sleep yet?" Harry asked. Niall looked up and shook his head, finding it hard to speak. Harry gave a nod. "Follow me then." He said walking off. Niall looked up and scurried after Harry.

\+ + +

Harry opened the door to a medium sized room. "This is the guest bedroom, it's hardly used. I was about to make it a study. But if you want it you can have it." He said. Niall gave him a nod and awkwardly walked in. He looked around at the interior which was quite beautiful

The walls were a pretty cream color, and the floor was a dark brown oak. The bed must of been king sized and it had the fancy frame with curtains on it. There were a couple paintings hung up on the wall that were very well done. Niall smiled slightly looking at the room, he never had a big room like this before and it was actually quite exciting. Normally he was forced to sleep on the couch.

Harry remained at the door way watching Niall intently. He was interesting in a way Harry didn't know yet. The fact he was really short and scrawny was obviously something that stood out. He just felt he could see something in the boy. He decided he would share what else the boy needed to know before he would leave him alone.

"You can go anywhere in the house, besides my room and my office. If you go in there I will not hesitate on punishing you. I won't throw you out because that simply isn't the best way to go." He said. Niall nodded and waited to see if he had anything else to say.

"I have a chef who makes breakfast, lunch and dinner. Breakfast is at 9:30, Lunch is at noon, and Dinner is at 6. You have access to the kitchen if you need anything in between those times." Harry said. Niall nodded once more and remained silent.

"And if you need to talk to me, just know that I'm busy from 1-5. Any other time you can talk to me. It will probably be different if I am held back on things but that's whenever it happens." He said with a shrug. "Do you have any questions." Niall shook his head and remained silent. "You don't talk much do you?" He asked

"I-I uh no.." Niall stuttered. Harry cracked a small smile and shook his head.

"That's alright." He replied. He glanced to his watch and looked back to Niall.

"I gotta get going, I have to meet up with someone. Feel free to explore, just please don't go in the rooms I told you not to go." He said. Niall gave a nod and Harry walked out. Niall stood there for a few seconds unsure if he should or not. He might end up getting lost again for all he knows.

"Might as well..." He muttered to himself. With a deep breath he took a step out to explore his new home.


	3. 02

Niall did end up getting lost in the gigantic house. He kept passing the same room and he wasn't sure where he was going. He just hoped he would find something.

Eventually the smell of food led him to the kitchen. He stopped in front of the door and smelled the sweet aroma of what seemed like roast cooking. Niall's stomach growled and he clenched on his stomach hoping he could tame it.

Harry did say Niall did have access to the kitchen. He glanced up at the door and bit his lip contemplating what to do. With a deep breath he entered the kitchen quietly.

He glanced around and saw a man chopping up vegetables. Niall wasn't sure where to go. So he stood there awkwardly until the man noticed him.

"Oh...um..can I help you?" He asked unsure who he was.

"Um....Harry told me...I can come here if I was hungry." Niall said looking to his feet. The chef glanced at the blonde boy before he turned behind him and tossed. him something disorienting Niall momentarily. Eventually he awkwardly caught it and seen a granola bar.

"That should hold you until supper." The man said

"Thanks ..um.."

"Liam." He said with a small grin.

"Oh um...thanks... I'm Niall by the way." He said shyly.

"Are you a new employee?" Liam asks turning back to cutting up the vegetables. Niall shuffled his feet uncomfortably unsure if he wants to tell him he's a slave.

"I guess you could say that." Niall said

"What are you gonna be doing?" Liam asked

"Um..." He muttered. "I'm his slave.." He said ever so quietly. Liam stopped his chopping and glanced over at Niall. He ended up staring at the boy.

"You're welcome into the pantry any time." Liam said with a warm smile. He put his knife down and wiped his hand off with a towel. "I'll be right back."

\+ + +

"You have to be joking." Liam said as he walked into Harry's study. He was seated at his desk talking to another associate across from him.

Harry looked up with an irritated look on his face. The associate looked back at Liam curiously. "Would you excuse us please." Harry asked. The man nodded and hurried off. Liam watched the man exit and looked back at Harry.

"What's this about?" Harry asked while standing up and leaning against his desk

"Niall." Liam said. Harry rose his eyebrows momentarily as if he forgot. "You know. The slave."

"Oh right right." He nodded.

"Was this all dad's idea?" Liam asked walking toward Harry.

"He's not your Dad." Harry corrected about the fact he was Liam's stepbrother

"Fine. Was this all Desmond's idea?" Liam corrected himself

"For your information I just found about this only a half hour ago. I can't do anything about this for at least six months." Harry said

"The least you could do is show the boy around. I bet he's lost in this gigantic house of yours." Liam said

"I would but I had.."

"Work yes I know." Liam said rolling his eyes. "Just, find a way to take care of him. Something's different about him."

"If you're so worried about him then you do something about it." Harry said

"I didn't get stuck with him because of daddy." Liam said. "Besides you already work me enough as it is. Speaking of that I have to finish dinner your highness." Liam bowed in a mocking way.

"Be glad I even let you stay here." Harry said

"Yeah I appreciate it." Liam said rolling his eyes and turning to leave. Harry grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

"Sorry." He said. Liam sighed and turned to his younger stepbrother. He pulled him in a hug.

"You're so much like your dad." He muttered in his ear. "Arrogant." He said pulling away

"And you're like your mum." Harry added with a smirk "Caring." He said

"Not exactly the worst feature." Liam added. Harry just rolled his eyes and began to push Liam out.

"Can you watch over him for me? I have to finish what I was doing with that client." Harry pleads. Liam sighs and gives him a nod.

"You owe me." He said walking out of his study

Liam got back to his kitchen "I'm sorry it took me a while but I.." He stopped short seeing blood on the tiled floor. He found Niall on his knees staring at his arm in horror with the blood slowly trickle down his arm.

\+ + +

 **5** **minutes** **earlier**

It was a while since Liam left and Niall began to get bored. He ended up munching on a sack of potato chips. Honestly he was bored, he just wasn't sure if he should go or not.

He glanced over and saw the shiny knife. Niall's curious side overtook him and he went over to the counter. He grabbed the knife and examined it. It was a nice looking knife and it looked sharp.

Some innocent spark in Niall lit in his eyes and it was like he wasn't his normal self as he placed the knife against his arm curiously.

However the sharpness cut his skin and his eyes widened as the blood began to flow out of his forearm. He began to panic and do whatever he could to get rid of the blood.

+++

Liam hurried over to Niall's side and took a hold of his arm. Blood almost completely covered his forearm and Liam sighed.

"What did you do?" Liam asked Niall. Niall stared at Liam all wide and teary eyed.

"I-I didn't mean...I mean it just..." He mumbled

"Shh it'll be fine." He said. He helped Niall up and guided him to the sink. He turned on the water and began rinsing off his wound. He glanced back at Niall seeing he had heavy lids. He must of lost a decent amount of blood. "Stay awake Ni." Liam ordered

"Li...m'tired." Niall mumbled slowly becoming limp.

"Just stay with me a bit longer." Liam instructed. He eventually cleaned the boy's cut and brought him to a chair, which rested against a wall. Liam turned around and grabbed a Napkin to put on the wound.

Niall eventually passed out and Liam sighed. Luckily Niall was still alive, he reached down and picked him up bridal style. He then carried the boy to the one guy in the mansion who knew more about health than anyone.

Dr. Malik


	4. 03

Niall blearily opened his eyes seeing three blurred figures standing around him. When his eyes opened all the way he saw Harry and Liam. Then a third man he didn't recognize.

"Good Morning Mr. Horan." A thick accented voice spoke.

"W-where am I?" He mumbled

"Don't worry you're still in the house." Harry spoke. "Just in the hospital wing."

"How big is this place..." Muttered to himself

Harry turned to the doctor and gave him a dismissive nod. The man nodded back. "I'll be back to check on you. Dr. Malik by the way." He introduced before walking out.

Harry turned to face Niall after watching the doctor leave. "Liam can I talk to Niall alone," Harry said. Liam was about to protest before Harry stopped him "please."

Liam nodded and glanced to Niall before leaving. "Do you remember what happened?" Harry asked. Niall then remembered his incident. He glanced down at his arm. Three stitches were implanted in his forearm.

"Not really... just a lot of blood." Niall shuddered slightly.

"Why did you grab the knife in the first place?" Harry asked while sitting on the side of the bed.

"I don't remember." Niall said with a shrug. Harry sighed and gave Niall a stern look.

"Did anyone ever tell you that its not safe to be playing with knives." Harry scolded. Niall only responded with a shrug and Harry sighed. "Do you even know how to have a decent conversation or are all you good for is fucking." Harry snapped.

Niall looked up a little hurt at Harry's words. He couldn't help but the tears that brim his eyes. Harry noticed he hurt his feelings and sighed. "Just get some rest." He said before he walked out of the room.

Niall laid down and covered himself with the blanket. Why did Harry have to be so rude. Yes he had his fair share of various douche bags. He just expected Harry to be different.

+++

As Harry stormed out Liam looked up and hurried over seeing his frustration. "What happened."

"He doesn't remember what happened." Harry said. "Then I got frustrated with him and he began to cry." Liam gave a look to Harry.

"Oh my god Harry." Liam scolded

"Relax." Harry began. He stopped and leaned against the wall. "I think something is wrong with him. Like mentally." He said

"How are you sure?" Liam asked.

"I'm not." Harry began "That's why I'm gonna ask Dr. Malik to run some tests." He said. Liam wasn't too sure about this, but he nodded to him hoping Harry would do the right thing.

+++

"What is this again?" Niall asked a little unsure. As he was led to a room. He saw a big high tech machine and it made him nervous.

"Nothing too big, just a quick check up before you go back to normal things." Zayn half lied. Yes he was doing a check up, but it was a different kind of check up.

Zayn helped Niall lie down properly and he prepared everything before turning to Niall. "Alright I'm going to be in another room okay? This will only take a few minutes and you need to lay completely still." Zayn said.

Niall gave him a nod and soon enough he was alone. Then he felt the thing he laid on began to move into the big machine. Niall slowly panicked as he got further inside.

Niall gulped and did everything the doctor said, even though he wasn't exactly sure what he was doing in the first place.

+++

Harry sat in his study patiently waiting to hear what the doctor had to say. It was silent, even with Liam who quietly sat on the chair across. The only reason he was quiet because it was awkward. Harry however was deep in thought.

He looked up when Zayn walked in. Both of them looked toward him with an anticipated look. "What's up doc?" Liam asked.

"PTSD." Zayn said.

"You think that's what he has?" Harry asked with a raised brow.

"I KNOW he has it. I'm sure that boy has been through stressful activities. There's one other thing that intrigues me." Zayn begans "With his PTSD he is able to switch perspectives from an adult to premature." He said. Liam and Harry both rose an eyebrow confused which caused Zayn to sigh. "He can't control a personality switch between present Niall and past Niall." Zayn explained.

"So Niall turns into a child?" Harry questioned.

"Only when something triggers it." Zayn said.

"So that's a mix of multiple personality disorder and PTSD." Liam stated.

"Dissociative identity disorder." Zayn corrected. "And yes. Which could explain why Niall doesn't remember what happened with the knife."

"He didn't know what he was doing." Harry stated. "Thank you Zayn." Harry dismissed. Zayn nodded and left Liam and Zayn alone.

"What are you gonna do now?" Liam asked

"Why is it up to me?" Harry asked

"Because your dad gave him to you. Not me, or anyone else in the house." Liam said. Harry sighed as he thought. He got up and went over to the nearby window.

"How does one deal with something like this." Harry said.

"Well you could start by apologizing.." Liam said.

"He doesn't need an apology." Harry said shaking it off.

"Yes. He does. You snapped at him and made him cry. He needs at least something now that you know his condition." Liam argued. Harry sighed at his nagging brother.

"Alright alright. I'll apologize to him. If that would make you shut up." Harry said leaving the room. Liam watched after him with a sigh. That boy stressed him out some days.

+++

Harry found Niall in his bedroom just sitting there looking down at his hands. He cleared his throat and Niall looked up wide eyed. "Relax. I came to check up on you." Harry assured.

"Oh..." Niall muttered. "Don't worry about me I'm fine." He said looking back at his hands fiddling with them. Harry was almost tempted to go back but he couldn't help but feel empathetic

"I have a question if you don't mind me asking." Harry said as he walked over to sit by the smaller boy. Niall looked up and allowed him to continue. "How did your past masters treat you?"

Niall looked away feeling the memories hit him. Most of them were horrible and treated him horribly. He glanced down at his arms and his eyes welled up at the scars. Harry noticed and on instinct he pulled Niall on his lap and cuddled him.

Niall was a bit thrown off, but cuddled into Harry longing the comfort he hasn't had for a very long time. And he had to admit, Harry smelled nice.


End file.
